High School High
by sm0kr420
Summary: Cloud is a freshman and meet the one person he had never expected. Sorry I am not good at summaries just be warned this is an adult story and is not intended for minors
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own final fantasy 7 but I do own the dreams of the two of them together. Don't sue me I do not want any one to hate me.

This contains male/male sex so if you do not like it please do not continue reading….This is my first ff7 fic so please be gentle.

High School High

Cloud P.O.V

Where to begin, lets start off with the simple stuff first. My name is Cloud Strife, I am 15 years old and I am your basic freshman. I moved to Midgar not to long before starting at high school, my mother and I moved here in my 8th grade year. She had to find work and there is not too much of it in the town that we had left, so it was the city for us.

Although I had to leave all of my friends behind I quickly found a new group of friends quickly. For the most part me and my friends are not really in any big clicks and were considered nerds, most of the school had the "cool people" and then there was us. My friends consisted of Tifa, who is my closets friend, Cid and Vincent, who are jocks but are second string but are happy to warm the bench, Barret who really doesn't do much other then be the muscle for our group, and then there is Yuffie who none of can figure out why she hangs out with us for she is dating one of the most popular guys, Reno.

The groups of friends I have are all different but we all get along fine even though we are random. Like I said though me and Tifa are the best of friends, I met her one day when she was getting robbed and I ended up protecting her, beating the 3 guys up that were trying to rob her, ever since then we have been inseparable.

Our first day of school was nerve racking for us considering no one had any classes with me except for lunch. They might have had some of their classes together but not with me but I scored so high on my test they put me in all advanced classes and by next year I will be starting college grade classes.

On the way to my fourth period English class is the first time I saw him, the most amazing person I have ever seen in my life. I had just grabbed my already handful of books from my locker and was putting them in my man bag when I ran into right into his back.

My books flew all over the floor right next to me as I too fell flat on my ass. I was cussing at myself for not putting my papers inside of my binder for they were now lining the floor. "What The fuck" was all that was said before I got to see the face of an angel. "You got to be more careful where you are walking you never know who you are going to run into." His voice was deep and soothing as he put out his hand to help me up.

As my hand reached into his I felt the softest skin I have ever touched. It was softer then baby's skin and quite paler then it as well. "If you do not hurry you will be late for you'll be late for class and we cannot have that now, can we?" His voice entranced me as I couldn't even begin to say anything, between the sheer erotic tone of his voice and him actually touching me I was trapped without the ability to say anything.

After he helped me to stand I just stood there dumfounded still unable to do anything to voice anything. He went to work at picking up my papers that were scattered everywhere. "Would like to help pick up you own stuff it up to you?" Just the sound of his voice struck me as heaven as I stood there and he started to pick up my papers. By the time what he had just said to me had set in and I finally knelt down to help him pick up my papers he was already finished, and handing them my way. "Here you go; maybe I will catch you around, Cloud." I was just in such shock that he knew my name but how the hell did he know my name and I had no idea who this angel really was. Before I had a chance to ask him his name he was already gone.

I was interrupted of my daze of staring at that beauty walking away by the sound of the school bell ringing and her it is only my fourth period and I am going to be late to the one class I hate the most. I was really glad that lunch that lunch was during my English because it is the one thing I am not really good at and the school still felt the need to put me in a higher everything I just wanted a normal English class and not the junior class version of English.

As I walked into my class, like 3 minutes late, all eyes were locked onto to my considering I was visibly younger then everyone else it was even more obvious that I did not belong in here, it was very true. After finding an open seat the teacher continued with his speech about what he requires from us in this class and what he wants right away from us.

He hands out a breakdown for what we are going to have to do this year and the only thing I can think about is him and green his eyes were and how I have never seen some one so young with silver hair but it wasn't an old man shade it was a color I have never before and wanted to see again and soon, how his clothing laid perfectly on his body even though the clothes were baggy I could still see every formed muscle underneath them. For the second time today I was interrupted about thinking about him by the class bell ringing and it was finally lunch. My 30 minutes of peace for the day finally began and I could not wait to unload to Tifa about all the bullshit I have already gone through today.

I have never considered myself as attracted to men but there was just something about the angel I saw this afternoon his voice or his eyes and god forbid I talk about the softness of his skin and how I wanted to know if all of him felt that way, if his chest was as soft and smooth or how toned it was underneath his shirt just everything about the man had me confused. Before him, me and Tifa had talked about going out after school had started for us, we mainly wanted to wait to see how overloaded I would be with class work for the year before we started anything that could be consider serious. After seeing him this afternoon though I couldn't even imagine being with anyone but him and I just have to figure out how to meet him again and just to try to see if he could even like me.

As I walked into the cafeteria I got a small idea of how large our school really is. Now I wondered if there will ever be a chance that I will ever see him ever again, if the only chance I will have to see that angelic face again would be in my dreams. I scanned through the cafeteria until I found only one of my friends, Yuffie. "What is up chick? Where is everybody, I cannot find any of them." I did want to see Tifa but I was a little bit worried how to act around since everything for me had changed in just one class period.

Yuffie was sitting on the end of an abandoned table, which was odd considering every other table was packed already. "Oh hey Cloud, shit you know I haven't seen Tifa since second period and I know Vincent had to stay in class during lunch because it is his gym class and the coach wanted to talked to him about having some extra practice time with the quarter back, I can never remember his name, well Reno will know when he gets back with my lunch. Other then that I have no idea where anybody is all I know is to save the table for Reno and all of his football player friends. After I am done doing that I was going to go looking for you guys."

Well I finally understood why the table was empty; it was for the cool people that were in the school which is almost every football player in the school other then Vincent and cid for they were only the second string and not quite in the cool category. I could see Reno walking up to the table carrying his and Yuffie's tray of lunch, Reno and I have talked on numerous occasions but we would never consider ourselves friends but we always remained social for Yuffie.

"Hello Cloud how are you surviving your first day of school, Yuffie told me you are in senior level classes that has to suck." He handed one of the trays to Yuffie as he proceeded sit and to start eating. "Well everything is going as fine as it can I feel like I am drowning with class work but other then that it is fine. How is your first day going, considering you are now the star running back I bet you get extra special treatment?" I really did not care but he made it sound like he was interested in my life so I had to the same thing for him it is just part of the game me and him have played, it makes Yuffie happy and that is the only reason why we keep along with the pleasantries.

"Cloud why don't you sit down with us and then he can tell you all about it, what do you say?" I could not help but smile, Yuffie really did try there was just no point. I was never so happy in my life to see Barret as he walked into the cafeteria with Tifa and now I can be saved from the conversation that would have pursued with Reno and me. "Yuffie you know I would love to but I have got to go and talk to Tifa but I will see you after school Yuffie."

As I walked away I could hear her yelling at Reno for not trying to be friendlier with me or even trying to be my friend but I knew that he really was and that was about as good as it gets. I finally reached the spot where Tifa and Barret had decided on and was glad just to be away from the cool people's table and all the annoying conversations that would have pursued talking about their scores on and off the field.

Tifa, Barret and I were both bullshiting about our classes and all the shit that we would have to be going through this year, of course mine was a lot worse already in the fourth period and I had a book report that had to be at least 1,000 words long, a report on the history of how Midgar became the city it is and how the war benefited us today, I was glad that report was due in three weeks, and all of that did not even begin to include that I had to do a full 2 chapters in my geometry book. After all of that I still had 4 more class periods left hell I bet even in my gym class they would make me write a report about dodge ball has health benefits or some shit like that.

After we got out our preliminary bitching out of the way we made our way up to the line to get some food for lunch time was starting to quickly disappear. We left Tifa at the table as me and Barret were walking up to the line when we saw cid walk in, "You should go and find out what he wants to eat I will get us a place in the line alright Barret."

As I was walking and talking to him I did it for the second time today ran right into his beautifully formed back. I could not believe it there he was again the most amazing thing I have seen I just had to run into him over and over again. "We have got to stop meeting like this people will start to talk." Not only was this man beautiful but he was funny as well. "Wow so you are not a mute you can make sounds, count the lucky stars, Cloud can laugh can we make him talk?" The look in his eyes as he spoke was something I have never seen before and I was not to sure if it meant what I thought it did, he liked me like I liked him. "I can talk I just didn't know what to say at that exact moment, so I will say it now and again I am sorry for running into you like that. Besides how the hell did you know my name, since I couldn't speak how did you know it?"

The smile that ran across his lips was warm and inviting as I wanted nothing more then to kiss them to see if they tasted as sweet as they look. "I picked up all your papers remember and your name was on them so I assumed unless you were stealing some one else's homework that then that was your name am I right?" well I least I knew one thing and that he was a student cause why the hell would a teacher want to eat in the cafeteria but just the sound of his voice was making my body harden in a way that no one has ever been able to do not even Tifa and her voluptuous body made me hard this quickly.

"Yeah you are right my name is Cloud, Cloud Strife, what is yours?" I had to know his name I had to hear what name god blessed this angel with I just had to know the name of the man I know I am going to be dreaming about from now on. Just as he was about to answer Barret had to just walk up and start talking to me like nothing was going on between me and this beauty. "I'll catch you later cloud, you can call me Sephiroth." And with that everything went back to normal Barret was jabbering about cid and what he wants and what Tifa wants and all I can think about is him, my angel Sephiroth.

Okay this is my first chapter to my very first ff7 fic, I will be bouncing back and forth from this story and my Inuyasha story Blood Brothers so I will update as quick as possible about every other week maybe sooner there is no telling. Alright please be gentle on your reviews for I only played up to disc two on the game and I am a freak for advent children but this story is not based on the game nor the movie it is just a happy little tale about the two of them Sephiroth and Cloud. So if I do not go along with how the characters should speak I am sorry but that is they way they will talk in my story. In closing I hope you do enjoy my story and are gentle in the reviews and I hope you stick around for the upcoming chapters.

BEK


	2. Chapter 2

Sephiroth P.O.V.

Disclaimer: I do not own final fantasy 7 but I do own the dreams of the two of them together. Don't sue me I do not want any one to hate me.

This contains male/male sex so if you do not like it please do not continue reading….This is my first ff7 fic so please be gentle.

Chapter 2

Sephiroth P.O.V.

I could not believe it was time for school again already the summer was so short for me in between football camp and all the summer reading and all the reports that had to go with them. I am just glad that nobody everybody ever messes with me I mean I have been the starting quarter back for every team I have ever played ever since I was like 6 years old. I could remember the first time I ever played football and everyone said I would be great but they never said that everyone was going to obsess about me and try to get me on there team, not just football they wanted me to try soccer and baseball and especially basketball because of my height.

I just wanted to be like everyone else I did not want to be that guy that everyone looks up to or even talks about but my father was not going to have any of it and it did not help that my mother was as well pushing me into it as well she was the force that was pushing my father to get me into, and that is why I moved out of their house when I was 16. I got myself emancipated got a fast type job and got my own apartment far away from them so I would never have to hear from them ever again, it did not help that they came to every game and had expected me to come and hang out with them afterwards.

Ever since I had started football my teams have not lost yet, expect for when I do not play because of me being sick or shit like that, they call me the golden child. For my high school I have taken them to the state champs 2 years in a row now being a junior they expect me to do it again. That is why I can get away with murder even the rent on my apartment was knocked down because I am him, the great Sephiroth and they think that is some kind of selling point for the apartment.

After I finally found an apartment I only worked at the fast food joint for a couple year before my brother, Kadaj found me a job working in a night club on the weekends and during the week working at a shut kicker bar with nothing but all the local and they even advertise me as working there so it is obnoxious but they leave good tips. Now I am only 17 but they do not mind me working there underage for I bring in over half the business so they allow me to and even the cops that would bust them are madly in love with the way I toss the pig so I can do whatever I want to in this city.

I decided on my first day back to school I would only go to the classes that I had to which was not very many of them I just mainly wanted to stop in and get my books and the assignments that they want me to do that week and I would head home right afterwards but it didn't work out that way today because that is when I met him, the man from my dreams ever since I can remember the purest thing ever.

I had just left my third period class and was on my way to just going to lunch for my fourth period teacher was my number 1 fan and it was automotive shop so not only was the teacher a fan of mine but also a fan of my car. Since I wasn't making to much money in the beginning I got a great deal on a 69 gto it needed body work and a bunch of internal parts but I got it for $350 bucks so you cannot expect it to be perfect. After it being in and out of the shop for two years in needed little to no work at all, so Mr. Lipscomb, the teacher, just wanted me to so up whenever the car needed some touch up work or when a part came in.

I was about to turn to head towards the cafeteria and completely bypass shop when I felt a thud right into my back. I was pissed it wasn't like there was anybody else in the hall it was just me and whom ever it was that decided to plow into me. "What the fuck!" Was all I could say for I hate when I am not on the field for anyone to touch me especially when I cannot see them.

When I turned around and I saw him everything in my body had changed I could not possibly get pissed at him he was just so innocent looking. "You got to be more careful where you are walking you never know who you are going to run into." It was the only thing I could think of without sounding like a complete asshole like I had already done.

He looked so beautiful laying flat out on his ass and then I started to wonder if this beauty even went that way if he had ever had his cherry popped by man or women. I wondered if I could ever be so lucky as to be the man that does tread on that territory for the first time.

I could see that the boy was still shocked as he did not attempt to get up he just stared at me. I put out my hand to help him up. I remember that for most people it was time to go to class but as I mentioned Mr. Lipscomb could care less if I come to class just as long as my car was in good condition that was all that mattered to him. When he touched my hand I thought I should let him know that is if he did not hurry then he was going to be late for class and I could not have this beauty hidden away in detention for I was going to have to figure out how to become close to him and get into everything that he was into.

Before he could actually leave he still had all of his shit laid out over the floor but how someone could get some much stuff and it was only the first day, he must be taking some crazy ass classes. I could tell that the dream before did not need any more hassle especially not from a teacher so I decided I would help him pick up his stuff, plus this will give me a chance to see what classes he is taking and also what his name is.

For some reason I have never seen or even heard of the teachers that were on his curriculum papers so this poor kid most have really gotten screwed. After gathering almost all of his papers I tried to give him another chance to speak "Would like to help pick up you own stuff it up to you?" I once again tried to sound as pleasant as I could for I had been told numerous times by my ex-girlfriend, Scarlet, that I always come off like an asshole no matter what I try to do and I did not want this boy in front of me gone just yet.

I was almost done picking everything up when I finally noticed the boys name on one of his papers, Cloud, how perfect for this blonde haired cherub, with most alluring blue eyes I have ever seen. By the time I finally had all of his paperwork in my hands is when he finally knelt done to help me. I could not help but laugh to myself thinking about how this everything of a man was just as silent as I handed him his paper work I just had to break the silence . "Here you go; maybe I will catch you around, Cloud."

I know that using his name would really leave him in shock and that is what I wanted I wanted to see his face and his body as it tensed up by me using his name. After seeing what I wanted I turned and left him knowing that is I was going to beat some of my friend to the cafeteria I would have to leave now considering some of them would already be in there. Just before I was completely out of the hallway I turned back to see the blonde's reaction when the bell rang.

It was there I knew I had to make him mine and forever I do not understand why but even without Cloud saying a word I knew instantly that I was in love even if it was for a superficial reason and that was his sheer innocents of the presence that the boy carried with him and the slim and probably tender body he had. I wondered how cloud could actually keep his clothes on for he was just so thin and his pants were baggy and barely hanging on to his hips and then I realized I wanted to be his pants clinging to his body that way.

I walked into the cafeteria already seeing a small group of my friends claiming the table that will be the jocks for the year even through all the lunch periods I quickly made way up to Tseng who was one of our better defensive tackles, and a pretty good friend of mine for we had been playing with each other for years so we have gotten to know each on and off the field, not in a sexual way although there had been times where it was just me and him in the locker room and I noticed certain glance that he would give me and my body especially when no one was around. Rude was standing beside Rufus who were my mine tight ends but unfortunately the two of them were leaving me this year and next year I would have to get a couple new ones. We were friends but not as close as my favorite running back Reno we were the closest out of everyone.

I felt a pit in my stomach drop as I saw my recently broken up with girlfriend Scarlet laughing and joking with the boys, she was the head cheerleader and it was a requirement for the two of us to date, me being the star quarter back and her the head cheerleader, it is a romance written through the times. Unfortunately for me she was a psychotic cunt and I could not even bare to be around her for then an hour so if we did not fuck within the first few minutes my dick would not work around her, even then I never really came, I only thought women faked orgasms but with her if I did not fake it I would never end for she was a nymphomaniac with a loose puss on top of all of that.

We had an okay break up we were still friends, well as much of a friend as you can be with someone that you slept with for 6 months. "Hey honey I was wondering when I would get to see your fine ass." Fuck maybe I wouldn't call us friends at all for now I wanted to just choke her for talking to me that way. "Scar, we have talked about this , I don't like that shit I never did when we were fucking and I sure as shit do not like it now that we aren't, are we clear?" All the guys could not help but laugh as she started blushing bright red from my sort of insult.

I felt bad for my friend Tseng for he was trying to replace me in Scarlet's life and I had already tried warning but that would not stop his motivation. I could see him snake a hand around her waist as to comfort her from my attack. Just looking back I couldn't understand how I have never once been attracted to a man before except for the one I keep dreaming of ever since I could have a wet dream. I have been in a whole pile of relationships with girls but I just never had the balls to go after a man, now my brother Kadaj is a different story he has been an openly gay man ever since he could get hard, he did not tell our parents until he was already to move out and had the paper work in to become emancipated.

We all just sat around the table bullshiting for I knew I was not going to eat until I saw him one more time and well he had to eat lunch so this would be the safest place to find him again. I could feel my cell phone ringing in my pocket they did allow me to actually keep my cell phone on even though if anyone else's rang it would get taken away but I told the principal if I did not have my cell phone and my work called me in that night instead of a different night I could get fired and I can not afford my apartment in the city so I would have to move and in turn change schools, it worked like a charm and bingo just as long as I have it on silent I was allowed to answer my phone anytime it rang.

I looked at my caller id and groan when I saw it was my coach I really did not feel like talking to him right now but it just comes with the territory of having looking to me to make them great. Coach Burroughs was living his life through me and everyone knew it and it was really annoying but he helps me get away with the shit that I do at work so I do pretty much as I am told by him. "Yeah coach what is up I am about to eat right now" he was bitching to me about after school helping him prepare a new tight end that just came in. there is nothing more that I hate then having to spend hours training a freshmen but when I lose Rufus and Rude I will need someone to replace them right away so that works. "No problem coach I'll be there, what is the kid's name?" Vincent.

With that I closed up the phone before he even had another chance to say another word to me I wanted to go back to talking about all the bullshit my friends went through this summer until we heard the bell ring. "Hey guys after I am done training your replacement you want to stop by my place and have a drink." I did not have to work tonight so I figure invite the boys over to kick back a few; even though all of us were underage I could get plenty of liquor since I work at a bar and all. "Sure Seph, we will meet you there around 5:30 or so." Rude hollered back as he exited from the cafeteria with the rest of my friends. I sat back and waited hoping I would see him soon I needed to see my Cloud I was already starting to grow through withdrawals and I only spent 3 minutes with him and I already am thinking about him this much.

Grant it I have dreamt about him for years that doesn't mean that he is anything like the way he is in my dream, I hope he is though. I was interrupted on thinking of what my Cloud would sound like when he came underneath by a oh so familiar voice "What up fuck head why aren't you in shop today Mr. lipscomb was looking for you and your car he got a new part gear shifter for it and wanted to install it and had expected you to be coming in with me." Reno said as he slapped my back hard. Normally I would have slugged him but I saw that he young ass girlfriend was with him.

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah Reno I am not in the mood for your shit right now I just found out that I have to stay late and help some second string freshmen practice that way he can replace Rude. Shitty part is tonight is my only night of this week not including school work. All I can say is this Vincent better be worth it or he will be paying in a way I have not thought of yet but he will pay." I thought I did well of toning myself down for her sake considering she to was a freshmen. What the hell is her name I always get it confused with the drug ruffie but I know it is not that oh well.

"What do you want to eat Yuffie I will go and get it why you talk to Seph while I am gone?" Yuffie made quick work of telling Reno everything that she wanted to eat and he took off to go and get her food. "So Yuffie, what are you going to do for Reno's birthday next week end?" I knew when I said that she had forgot and had absolutely no idea of what she was going to do but it was fun watching her squirm. "Well I was actually meaning to talk to you about that I need you to place a liquor order for me my parents are letting me use their house for a big ass party just as long as I remove all breakables so are you down to come. I already talked to the rest of the team and they will be there what do you say come and party?"

the last thing I really want to do is be around a shit load of drunk people considering that is what I did 5 to 6 times a week but at least then I get paid, if I do go to Reno's party I would to make an appearance and nothing more maybe just drop off the liquor and leave. "Of course Yuffie you tell me what you need and I will gladly get it for you and Reno that will be my present for the two of you. Hey I will be back I am going to go grab something from the line I will be back in a few, why don't you think about what kind of liquor you want and definitely think about how much of it you want, my present for Reno will be buying the first 15 bottles and 1 keg, can't really afford much more then that and trust me you will need more if the team is coming."

I walked away and left a pondering Yuffie as she did not even begin to think about the fact the me and the guys can drink and we can drink a lot pretty fucking quickly the last party we were at did not have anything hard just had kegs. Just me, Reno, Tseng, Rufus, Rude, Zack and then my brothers Kadaj, Yoz, and the eldest Yazoo killed the keg in less then an hour. I normally go every where with my brothers since everyone loves them and they are barely older then me Kadaj is only 10 months older and Yoz and Yazoo are twins and they are 3 years older then me which is not enough for it to be to weird.

Everyone thinks it is odd considering we are the only one in the whole city that have the color of hair that we do the rich bluish silver hair. My brothers have always said that is what bring the bitches to us like a moth to a flame. Now I am just wondering if it will work for the new beauty, Cloud. I already know it now that the second Kadaj sees Cloud he will try to fuck him for that is exactly the kind of man that he wants.

I had to go and talk to Zack, who is not on the team but is friends with everyone everywhere there is something addicting to his personality. Grant it he is a third year senior doesn't change the fact the boy knows how to party and he does it right for he always brings the fun, the beer pong table. I had to tell him about Yuffie's party that she is having for Reno giving Zack an idea about what to expect and I assume it will be on Saturday considering that is the day of his birthday. Not only will it be Reno's birthday party but it will be the first party of the year Yuffie's parents have no idea what they are getting their house into.

Zack and I were talking about how many kegs would be reasonable to bring and how many taps we would need for it to be a good party when I saw him, Cloud walk in through the door. I watched him from a distance as I could see those aqua blue eyes scanning the cafeteria for some one and I was shocked when I saw whom he decided and going up and started talking to. Once I see them start laughing with each other that must mean Reno's plaything is friends with Cloud and that works out even more perfectly then I could have anticipated.

Reno walked up and I could see both of their faces as neither one of them looked happy to be having the conversation that they were now engaged in. me and Zack continued on planning the party that was going to be held at Yuffie's that poor girl had no idea that once she told me that I would completely take over and make sure Reno has a great time even if I don't stay the whole night.

My eyes followed his body as I saw him see another group of people and he practically runs over to them slamming down his bag with all those books and papers that I had cleaned up earlier. I could not help but wonder why Cloud was even carrying his stuff with him considering that no body else in the whole cafeteria even had so much as a piece of paper with them. Then it dawned on my Cloud is the major nerd of the school the one that even though really cool to hang out with no body does and always gets picked on.

I was thinking about how many times Cloud had probably been beaten up in his life time who the hell had dared to put their hands on his porcelain white skin and had dared to damage the pure beauty. I could see cloud and the biggest black man I have ever seen walking up towards the line and I knew I had to be in the line before him and I would do anything to make that happen.

I was lucky when they stopped for some reason it gave me a perfect chance to beat cloud to the line. I could hear him sort of shouting at the other man as cloud was walking towards me and that is when I felt him again slamming into my back once again. I had to say something that would keep his interest in me for I do not even know if the beauty even knew who I was. "We have got to stop meeting like this people will start to talk." I saw him chuckle I heard the sound of his laugh, I needed to hear more from him I needed to hear his voice I wanted him to hear him say my name, moan my name and I will do anything to make that happen.

"Wow so you are not a mute you can make sounds, count the lucky stars, Cloud can laugh can we make him talk?" The way he smiled when I said that I knew that I was going to make him do that forever I needed him more then I could have ever anticipated. I did not even want to hid it any more I wanted him I wanted to touch more of him but I knew I could not do it now I just had to wait and hope that he would be coming to Reno's party then that would hopefully help me get my chance to be with him.

"I can talk I just didn't know what to say at that exact moment, so I will say it now and again I am sorry for running into you like that. Besides how the hell did you know my name, since I couldn't speak how did you know it?" Finally the sound I have been waiting for his voice it sounded almost as sweet as he looked. I still could not believe that he is even real I have waited for this form of a man for so long and now I have him within my grasp. I just hope he likes me almost as much as I like him.

A smile crept across my lips as I now heard his voice and I now know what it could sound like when he is screaming my name. "I picked up all your papers remember and your name was on them so I assumed unless you were stealing some one else's homework that then that was your name am I right?"

For some reason Cloud's body tensed up for some odd I could see him start to squirm. Finally he spoke again and I was so glad to hear it once again just the sound blessed my ears "Yeah you are right my name is Cloud, Cloud Strife, what is yours?" finally my chance to get a personal introduction I can finally tell him mine and get to hear what my name will sound like when it passes through his lips.

I was about to lose my mind when the other man that cloud was talking to earlier came up and interrupted my conversation that I was trying to have with him. Talking about food and what they should grab to eat. I figured this would be my last chance for the day to hear him say it and I needed to know if it was anything like in my dreams. "I'll catch you later cloud, you can call me Sephiroth."

Unfortunately he did not say my name but at least now he knew mine and that puts us one step closer to actually having something between us. I turned grabbed a bag of chips and proceeded to check out. I had to go and talk to Yuffie about making sure that Cloud was going to be at the party, and then I would have a reason to stay all night.

Alright so I posted chapter 1 last night and I stayed up all night long typing this chapter I will post it in the morning but I just had to get it out. So I hope you like chapter 2 I read one story that was sort of like this and I did want to completely base it on this I just wanted to get both of the boys' pov and give a little back ground on Sephiroth and Cloud. Anyways thank you for all those who read and review til next time

BEK


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Cloud P.O.V.

I could not believe I got to see him again, at first I thought he wasn't real but now I knew his name Sephiroth how beautiful it was mysterious just like him. I went back to the table and continued the bullshiting with my friends but my eyes could not leave his body he was just to beautiful, I felt like I could watch him move for the rest of my life and I didn't even know anything about him, Sephiroth, I needed to figure out a way to be his a way to get to know everything about him and have him and to have Sephiroth have all of me.

I was getting up to throw out my garbage when his eyes locked on with mine. I walked headed towards the garbage never leaving aquamarine eyes. I almost ran into the garbage can but I did not want to stop looking at him. I could see a warm smile creep across his lips as he saw me almost run into the garbage can I needed to see him smile because of me. There was something inside of me screaming for to want to be near him I would just had to figure what I was going to do to be with him.

He finally broke the eye contact with me as Reno punched him in the arm. I hated Reno even more now for ended what was becoming something that did not need to be spoken through words; our exchange of looks were saying it all even though it was only over a lunch period. I went back to the table that Cid, Tifa, Barret and I decided on sitting at for that day, I could see his eyes looking for me since our glance was broken. They finally looked onto mine and I felt a since of peace go over my body as the shine of emerald seemed burn the inside of my soul.

I continued the conversation with my friends but I wasn't really listening I was trying to focus on what was going on with Sephiroth and how I was going to become his boyfriend. I was surprised to see Yuffie strike up a conversation with him and was wondering what the two of them could possibly be talking about. I could not wait until school was over and then I could interrogate her about what her connection with him could be other then Reno. Why did Reno and Sephiroth have a connection that is my next problem, thank god I am smart or else I could never figure anything out.

The lunch bell rang and my small gang was getting up to head back to their classes. "I'll see you guys after school I have a whole pile of things to do before I can even think about actually hanging out so I will probably call you tonight. See ya." It was the only thing I could think of to say as I wanted nothing more then to go back to thinking about the man that I had only met less then an hour prior to now. I knew I had to run to my locker to grab my other binder that I had just in case you never know what you are going to get your first day.

The halls were crowded and I knew that I probably would not have enough time to get to my locker but I was already heading this way and my class room was behind me so there was no going back now. After what seemed like forever I finally made it to my locker and made quick work of trying to open it to no avail. The way the school had the lockers set up you did not get your own lock you were issued one at your homeroom class and it seems that I have a faulty one, just my luck I was going to be late twice to the same class as I noticed the halls were empting out quickly.

I knew that the bell was going to be ringing to let me know that I was going to be late when I heard his voice walking down the hall way talking to Yuffie. "So the party is all set up for Saturday are you sure your parents will not mind the whole football team coming over to crash their house? I mean hell I will probably not stay for the whole thing but as quarterback it is my duty to make sure the first party of the year goes off without a hitch and if you need me you can always call me on my cell I will make sure you will get it before then." I was practically climbing into my locker as I wanted to her the rest of the conversation but unfortunately I could not get it open still.

"I just hope that all of you perfect jocks do not mind my friends because they will be there as well I cannot have a party without all my friends, especially Cloud he doesn't no anybody really here and I want him to get along with everybody he is just so cool. Speak of the devil here he is." I just looked up into Sephiroth's eyes just seeing up close once again how amazing they truly were. "Are you going for a record for being late to just one class?" His words came out as smoothly as so far everything did from him.

"No I am not going for a record I just cannot get my damn locker open and I need my other binder for my next set of classes." Yuffie just looked at the two of us surprised that we actually spoke to each other before she even had a chance to introduce each other. "Here let me try I am pretty damn good at these pieces of shit and besides depending on who your teacher is I'll come in and let them know it was a legitimate reason for you being late again." He paused and looked toward Yuffie and continued speaking. "I'll catch up with you later Yuffie, Reno and yourself are stopping by my place tonight right?" She went bonding down the hall for she too was going to be late.

"So we met again Cloud and in the halls as if by chance." The sound of his voice absorbed me. As if taking me into a completely different world he sort of pushed me out of the way so he could have access to my locker. "So you are the quarter back of the football team, figures." The last part of my statement I could not even believe I said it out loud. He just looked down at with a very confused look on his face. "May I ask what that is supposed to mean exactly I am here helping you out with your locker and I will probably be saving you ass from detention on the first day for being late twice to this class."

We just stared at each other not saying a word not doing anything. Every muscle in my body was fighting not to kiss him right now to feel the touch of his lips to feel his skin next to mine, the sensation of his mouth against my own. The bell rang finally rang and a new set of kids started to fill the hall up. "Cloud are you going to tell me you combination or am I just going to have to guess it?" I could not believe it I did not tell him my combination and we were standing almost engage in a conversation. "Yeah sorry about that 33-14-27 I have tried it like 10 times and I still can not it open." I saw his face light up as a smile crept across his lips as something became clear. "This is my old lock I had it my freshmen year as well it gave me hell everyday. But I have figured it out by now. Just give me a second and I will have it open."

I could melt just watching his long flowing silver hair and his jiggled my lock trying to open it. I had never seen hair as long as his not even on a girl; I wondered how soft it was and what it smelled like and what shampoo and conditioner he used. I had never seen a man especially a young man with such beautifully silver hair before. "There you go Cloud, all you got to do is after you go to 33 you have to jiggle it to the left and then it will pop right open. You should grab what you need and we should head to your class you are going to be extremely late."

The way he moved to allow me access made me want to fall into his arms and never want to leave them. "Thanks again, I really appreciate you opening up my locker I can already tell that Mr. Rhodes, my English teacher, is going to be pissed. I mean it doesn't help that I am a freshmen in his class. So if you could smooth him over that would be great." I could see a look of confusion come across Sephiroth's face as I said my teacher's name. "What are you doing in a senior class hell I am not even going to be taking him he is a freaking Nazi with the homework? I thought you were a freshmen considering you are friends with Yuffie and this is her first year here as well." Sephiroth spoke smoothly as he held open my locker door open looking in to see the pile of books I have already collected and I have only been to 4 classes and I have 6 books.

"I am a freshmen but since I scored so high on my placement test they decided on putting me on a course so that way when I am a senior I will only have to go to college for 2 years before I can graduate from there, so that means I get all kind of shitty classes. You ready to go to my class and give my teacher the run down?" I closed my locker and watch him turn around in the direction of my classroom and he proceeded to walk down the hall, I was left in shock for when he turned around some of his hair hit me on my face and I got a chance to feel and smell his hair. The strands felt like silk as they only grazed across my face and I could smell the scent of his hair; it was the smell of hibiscus and roses but their was also something manly behind it smelt of Dolce and Gabbanna. It is the most intoxicating smell I have ever been graced with to smell.

"Are you coming with me Cloud or am I going to go to your class for you? Come on already." Sephiroth looked directly at me and it seemed as if his eyes were reading my soul. "Sorry about that Sephiroth, I was just trying to remember where exactly my class is I mean I have only went to it once and I am really not to sure where exactly all my classes are so, why don't you lead the way."

I loved walking behind Sephiroth, the freedom to watch his backside as he walked his hair swaying revealing his ass, although hidden by his slightly baggy jeans. The path to my class was a short one and I already knew that I was going to be in trouble although having their star quarterback was going to be explaining why I was late, but hopefully it will go smoothly.

As a mental note I am going to have to start attending more football games to see what this god of a man would look like in those tight pants. We finally reached my class room; I put my hand on the door knob and turned it before I could even get it all the way open I could see the whole classroom staring at me for the second time in an hour. I could see Mr. Rhodes's face he was pissed that I was so late, I didn't even realize how long I had been gone for until the teacher pointed at the clock and I could see that I only had fifteen minutes in the class left. That is when he spoke up "Mr. Rhodes I can completely explain why Cloud was late, he had the same locker I did a couple years back and it is completely impossible to open unless you have mastered the technique. I will be teaching him the best way to open it tomorrow and I will hand deliver him to your class from here on out."

"Do you really think I will fawn all over your Mr. Hayes just because you have done amazing thing with the football team does not mean you can get away with anything so if you would please leave and go to your class I will continue teaching my own and I'll handle Mr. Strife on my own, thank you. Please leave now if you do not mind." I could see that the teacher was pissed at me but the only thing I could think of was Sephiroth and how beautiful he is.

Sephiroth turned and left the classroom and I could hear him grumbling about something I just could not hear what he had said. Once he was completely gone Mr. Rhodes turned around and looked directly at me and in an angered tone "You will have a two days of detention for this I do not take lightly to my students being late to my class especially during my lunch period class this will be the way I am going to teach you a lesson, Mr. Strife please take a seat."

Sephiroth P.O.V.

I could tell already that Cloud was going to be in trouble I did not realize that Mr. Rhodes was not one of the hundreds of people who are in love with the way I handle the pig skin. I wondered what Mr. Rhodes was going to make my Cloud have to go through. I did know one thing he was more then likely have a detention who knows for how long so then there is finally upside to me having to teach that freshmen Vincent. Oh well first I have to go and see Mr. Lipscomb and what parts he got in.

My sixth period was just a filler class, Home Education, I really did not need to graduate so even I failed I would still be okay. I knew I just had to make it through the rest of the day, get to the practice and then me and my boys can finally get drunk and figure what I am going to do to make Cloud mine. I wasn't sure if the freshmen felt the same way about me but I knew I was going to do everything to find out all about him and what made him tick.

The rest of my day was very easy it was like I was on auto pilot going through all the routines going to my couple classes I had left and repairing my gto, it wasn't in bad shape but the was just a couple extra parts that just improving the interior just to complete the restoration. I heard the final bell ring and it was time to go train the new kid to see if he had any talent.

I went to the gym to change into some sweats I didn't want to dirty up my better clothing and hell it wasn't like I was going to be getting tackled so having clothing just to sweat in was all I needed. I could hear someone else in the gym as I entered it, talking about getting together later on after the detention and the practice, that is when I heard the most I intoxicating laugh; I was drawn to the sound of his voice and I knew it was Cloud once I turned the corner. I was hiding in my own locker room; I needed to hear if he mentioned anything about me or what he had planned for later.

After hearing a cheerful goodbye Cloud was gone and now I can finally get down to training the young Vincent to see what he was all about. Our practice went along smoothly and Vincent was actually quite good it was shocking considering there wasn't more boosting about him. I looked at the time and realized that Vincent and I had been practicing for a lot longer then I had anticipated. "Well that is enough for me Vincent how about we hit the showers and then head towards home, if you would like I will give you a ride home?"

Vincent was more then willing to head towards the shower. "Sure that would be really nice of you to give me a ride but I told my friend I would walk home with him he got stuck with a detention. We were going to hang and his mom was going to give me a ride home. But thank you for the offer." Vincent smiled after he spoke I could tell he was worn out after practice I had the kid running up and down the field for almost 2 hours but that is how you get good.

The shower was extremely relaxing the water was nice and warm usually the water cold the time I got to it so it was extremely nice to have it running down my slightly tired muscles. Being completely naked in front of Vincent was surprisingly easy and Vincent was actually funny and really easy going I could not wait for him to become an asset on the team.

In the shower he told me all kinds of weird random cracking me up, I haven't laugh that hard naked ever. I was just starting to put the conditioner in my hair when he told me the funniest thing I had ever heard.

"A man walks into a bar, the bartender looks at the man and says 'what can I get for you?' the man looks at the bartender and says 'I'll have a triple shot of Jack Daniels.' Bartender stood there shocked at how the man could want such a strong drink and decides to ask 'man that is really strong what is going on that could make you want such a drink?' the man groans and grabs the swallows the whole thing in one gulp 'I came home today to find my wife in bed with my best friend, I'll take another one' the bartender pours the drink and says, 'what did you say to your wife' the man downs the drink once again all in one gulp 'I told her to pack her stuff she better be gone before I get back you are nothing but a whore' the bartender pours the man another triple shot 'so what did you say to your best friend you must have been pissed' the man chucks back the next shot and says 'BAD DOG BAD DOG!'"

I couldn't believe how fucking funny the joke was I was practically about to piss myself when he told me that. I wanted to hear more but we were both drawing to and end and it was time to get dressed.

We made quick process of throwing our clothes back on we continued our laughing and joking all the way out of the school, I was going to have to invite Vincent to the party I could not wait to hear what he is like shit faced drunk. When we finally walked outside I saw him again looking even more beautiful, deep down inside I was hoping that Cloud was his friend and would hopefully give me a chance to have a conversation with him.

"Well I was mentioning to I guess your friend Vincent if you would like Cloud I would be more then willing to give you guys a ride home, but if you want to walk home that is cool." The look of sheer excited ness on his face was extremely evident. The smile I saw on his face was amazing his royal blue eyes shone and I wanted to make him do that for the rest of my life, I wanted to make him smile for me always.

"If it is cool with you Cloud I am really kind of tired Sephiroth wore me out earlier and I kind of want to take a nap before I have to start on my homework." I could see the exhaustion on Vincent's face. I was hoping that Cloud was going to agree with him for then I could slowly but surely start the process of becoming his lover.

"Sure that is fine Vincent if you want to head home that is fine. I guess we will be taking you up on your offer Sephiroth that is if it is still good."

Alright here is chapter 3 I hope everybody likes it. Sorry about taking so long to update this story I had a wicked case of writer's block that and I have been working a whole pile of hours at work. I hope that everyone enjoyed my joke I heard it last night and I had to tell everyone it. Well until next time I hope everyone keeps on reading, and for those of you who read and did not review I really hope you keep on reading until then.

BEK


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sephiroth, Cloud and Vincent all walked over to where Sephiroth's car was park, it was more like Vincent and Cloud were following Sephiroth since the freshmen had no idea what kind of car he drove. Once they finally reached the car Cloud's faced had a look of wonder come over it.

"Sephiroth is this car yours? This is a beauty, a restored 69 GTO, what kind of engine do you have under here? If it is not too much to ask but would you pop the hood?" Sephiroth loved the excitement in Cloud's eyes as he asked to see under his hood. "well how about his Cloud first we will drop Vincent and then I will take you out to the strip where everyone likes to race there is some really good lights there and I will be able take to for a speed run in her, what do you say?"

Cloud quickly shook his head yes he wanted nothing more then to go for a ride with Sephiroth although he would really like to ride Sephiroth but he would gladly work with that. The excitement for Sephiroth was becoming overwhelming as not only was he going to hit top speed with his car but he would also get to have some alone time with Cloud and himself with no interruptions.

Vincent looked at the two of them as they were talking about the car and going speeding down the road. Sephiroth opened his car door and pushed his seat back to allow either Cloud or Vincent to get into the back seat he wasn't sure which one was going to hop back there for he was just going to wait and see who goes. To Sephiroth's surprise Cloud was the one who decided to ride in the back, to his satisfaction Cloud's ass was put on display as he climbed into the back seat.

Sephiroth unlocked the other door to allow Vincent into the passenger seat. Once everyone was settle in Sephiroth adjusted his rear view mirror not for better access t the road but to be able to stare at Cloud who now sat behind him. "So Vincent where do you live?" Sephiroth did not really care he just wanted him out of the car faster so he could finally be alone with Cloud.

"I live on 343 Main St. apt. c. It is quicker if you take Lambert Rd you end up at my front door in a matter of minutes." Vincent pointed out a few other shortcuts to take him home and Sephiroth was willing to take all of them.

The drive was funny as Vincent continued his rant of talking and joking. Sephiroth did his best to listen to he said but he could not keep his eyes off of the rearview mirror and the figure it held. Cloud as well couldn't help but stare back into the mirror for it captured Sephiroth emerald eyes.

The trip was a short one for Vincent had only lived about ten minutes away from the school, once they pulled in front of his building Vincent quickly hoped out. "Alright Sephiroth I appreciate the ride and you helping me out with the practice I really appreciate it. Cloud I will talk to you later and I will definitely see you tomorrow. Bye guys see you later." Vincent quickly disappeared into his building and the moment that Sephiroth and Cloud had been waiting for was finally here, Alone with no interruptions.

"So you are going to show me what this baby can do because I still want to see what you have under this hood?" Cloud said as he sat into the front seat. The smile Sephiroth gave Cloud made his body tingle, Sephiroth knew that this was going to be a chance to try to show Cloud how he feels.

"Sure I will take us over to the strip like I mentioned before I will show what kind of speed she has and then you can see under her hood, sound good? Where I like to go is just a little further away. I am really surprised that you actually agreed to get into a car with a stranger and let me take you anywhere, why did you say yes."

Sephiroth was curious to see what his response would be for it would give him the upper hand to see if Cloud was actually interested in him.

Sephiroth looked to his side to watch his passenger ready to hear what his response was going to be. Cloud pondered on what he was going to say he did not want to sound like a giddy school boy who just wanted to spend time alone with this silver haired god. Cloud locked his eyes onto the alluring emerald green eyes as he spoke. "If a man can take this good of care of his car he cannot be all that bad and besides I have never ridden in such a nice restore 69 before. Lets not forget I have Vincent as a witness to you giving me a ride" Cloud chuckled as he saw a positive response go across Sephiroth face as well.

The trip to where everyone liked to drag was a relatively short trip even though it was on the outskirts of town it was an abandon airstrip; the cops never bothered anyone out there, for there was nothing for them to hit and no houses to for the sound of cars to bother people.

Once they pulled into the starting point of the strip Cloud could see the full extent of the property and he wondered why no one had built anything out here, like a mall or something along those lines. There were already a few cars already scattered out there. They were a bunch of rich teenagers whose mommies and daddies had bought them the latest Hondas, Toyotas, and other rice burning cars that did not have the quality of a muscle car.

"So do you want to see what I have first or do you want to feel it?" Sephiroth loved how his statement could be taken two different ways. Sephiroth got a better chance to see how blue Cloud's eyes really were the way Cloud looked at him as he listened to Sephiroth speaks. "Feel, definitely feel first then I will look to see what you have."

Sephiroth loved that Cloud continued their double talk. The smile that was plastered across Cloud's face as he spoke made Sephiroth's blood go into overdrive. "Alright here we go." And with Sephiroth honked his horn three times to signify to that he was about to go bounding down the road. Once his car was put into neutral he rev his engine to show off what a car what was supposed to sound like, then Sephiroth quickly dropped his car into first gear. Before Cloud had a chance to comment on how good it sounded Sephiroth was already shifting into 2nd and even quicker into 3rd. Sephiroth knew he would not stray of the straight path as he looked over to watch Cloud's reaction was as he put his GTO in 4th gear.

The smile that Cloud had across his face went from cheek to cheek, Sephiroth had never seen such a beautiful smile especially one that before in his life. Sephiroth could see that the strip still had plenty of room but he did not want to push his car to hard since he didn't have the money to repair it if his engine blew or something along those lines. He was still quite satisfied since he took Cloud up to 100mph and that was still extremely good considering the length they had traveled. Once Sephiroth lifted his foot of the gas he pulled his car of the side of the road and let it drop to a slow stop.

Once Sephiroth pulled his car out of the way of the strip of driving Cloud went into a huge rant about what his car could have under the hood and what he could put in to make it that much faster and more improved. Cloud went on about calibrations and engine specs and if you change up the timing on some belts it would improve his time that much more but Sephiroth could not really care he just wanted to hear the freshmen continue speaking with such an excited tone. The main reason why Sephiroth had bought the car is it was cheap and could easily be fixed just like most cars made before the 80s after that they started using computers and Sephiroth did not have the patience to learn something like that.

Once the car was turned off Cloud quickly jumped out of the car and raced around to the front of the car. A few of the other teenagers joined Cloud waiting with anticipation to see underneath the hood to see what Sephiroth had. He knew that Mr. Lipscomb had put a better then average engine in his car but he had no idea on what kind or what the specs were.

He knew he had to wait for the engine to cool off before popping the hood to reveal his equipment off to Cloud. As soon as Cloud heard the click of his hood Cloud quickly opened the hood up. It surprised Cloud to see that it was not an over done engine with all kinds of extras or do dads, it was a little bit better then average, but the way it put out speed Cloud figure it had to do something with the timing or the calibration or probably other better parts to make up for the basic level of the engine.

Sephiroth finally decided to join Cloud and the small click of people that were standing around his car; the last time he came around to the stripe he had taken Scarlet. Everybody quickly switched from talking about his car and quickly switched to talking about him and how good he played last year, what colleges he planned on going to and other random shit he did not feel like getting into a discussion. Sephiroth had recognized a few of the guys that were talking to Cloud as some of the regulars, they had no life other then fucking bitches and pimping cars nothing about anything else other then the superficial things of life.

The talking around his car continued for awhile a few guys talking to Sephiroth about football and college ball and then even going to the pros while the guys around Cloud talked about cars and the great ability of a muscle car compared to the Hondas. Sephiroth could care less about what the random guys had to say he was more interested in what Cloud had to say and to learn more about him and not some guy he will not even remember their names the next day, but Cloud he is someone that Sephiroth will remember always.

"Shit I forgot all about it what time it is Sephiroth I have to be home before my mom goes to work?" Cloud spoke excitedly for he was caught between not wanting to get yelled at by his mom and the need to be spending more time with Sephiroth. "It is almost 5:30 why does your mom leave?"

"Well she leaves for work in about 30 minutes so we should go, that is if you do not mind I mean if you want to stay I could always try to explain to her why I am late so?" Sephiroth was never happier then to get out of there but he had to come up with a way to spend more time with Cloud.

"Sure no problem, let me just close my hood and we will be out of here; of course you do have to tell have to tell me were you live?" Sephiroth closed his hood and made his way around to the driver's side and waited for the crowd to dissipate from around his car.

Once both of them were seated in the car and the crowd had left Cloud finally left Cloud finally spoke up to where he lived. "I live on 4101 S. Ledbetter Unit B. It is those new townhouses that are off of Stoops Ferry Hill. I assume you know where that is at?"

Sephiroth just nodded and sped off in the direction that he knew would be a little bit the long way. "So I guess you are like some football god? Or that is how everybody made it sound; I mean I don't really follow football so yeah."

"People have been raving about the way I play football ever since I was a kid but it really is not what I want to do forever, but I will gladly take the scholarship that they are willing to toss at me for playing football. That is all so boring, why don't you tell me about yourself what makes Cloud Strife tick?"

Sephiroth listened to the brief rundown of Cloud; how he loves architecture and why he and his mother moved to the city, he also went on about where he used to live and what his mother did for a living. What he spoke about was sort of all over the place until Sephiroth asked about him and what he wanted to do in architecture. He was a little surprised about how intelligent Cloud was just by the way he spoke and by the way he spoke about how much he knew about architecture.

Sephiroth knew he could spend forever listening to what Cloud had to say about the natural beauty of a brownstone and the way it belongs in the city, it became unfortunate for Sephiroth as he knew Cloud's place was only one turn away.

"Well I hate to interrupt you but we are here." It was the truest statement Sephiroth had made in a long time, he really did want to sit there and spend as much time as he could talking and listening to Cloud and what he had to say about life and the way architecture set it off if you did it the right way. "You are just saying that I really didn't mean to take your ear off about architecture the whole time but sometimes I just cannot help myself. Well I guess I will see you later and thanks for the ride."

"Sure any time, maybe I will bump into you tomorrow, just remember to jiggle the lock after 33." Cloud gave Sephiroth a heartfelt smile as he grabbed onto the handle and tried a couple times to open the door.

"Shit sorry about that sometimes the door sticks, I have been meaning to fix the bar that connects it to something I really do not know much about anything that has to do with my car, just no how to kind of fix it when it breaks. I'll get it open for you no problem." As soon as Sephiroth leaned across Cloud to play with the handle all the blood in Cloud's body instantly went south. He would have never imagined that he would ever be this close to this amazingly beautiful god that is just so close to him now.

Sephiroth played with the handle a bit before it finally decided to pop open. Even after the door had opened Sephiroth did not leave from the position of being this close to Cloud. Sephiroth turned his face to now being only inches away from Cloud's the need to close this space was growing for both of the men. "Well I guess I should be going again thanks for the ride." Sephiroth knew if he was going to make a move there was no better time then the present.

Before Cloud had a chance to turn to get out of the car Sephiroth took his chance and placed his left hand on Cloud's right cheek, their eyes meet together not wavering away from each other blue with green. In almost a whisper Sephiroth spoke, "I am sorry ahead of time but I have to do this." With that Sephiroth closed in the gap and place his lips against Cloud's letting them linger waiting to see what Cloud's response would be.

Sephiroth was shocked to feel Cloud's hand reached behind to pull Sephiroth's head bring their kiss to a different level, Cloud opened his mouth hoping Sephiroth would respond by returning the task. Sephiroth was overwhelmed with the sensations as he turned the innocent kiss into something more lustful as he placed his tongue inside of Cloud's mouth in search of his tongue still hoping that this is what Cloud wanted.

Cloud was unsure of what to do since this was his first kiss so he decided that he would follow along with Sephiroth's lead and mimic what he does in his mouth but the passion he felt soon took over their kiss and Cloud's instincts took over as he was moaning into Sephiroth's mouth. Once Cloud took the next step in their kiss Sephiroth needed to kiss closer to him needed to feel more of his body but he could not break their kiss for fear that Cloud would change his mind and realize that this had been a mistake.

Sephiroth scooted closer to Cloud only deepening their kiss even more as Sephiroth wrapped his right arm around Cloud's waist bringing his body against to Sephiroth heated one. Of every kiss Sephiroth had ever felt none of them could compare to what Cloud's mouth was doing to him. The freshmen's tongue was just so excited to play with his, with Cloud's the feeling came so easily to Sephiroth and he knew right their he was already falling in love with Cloud and things would never be the same, he would do anything to be with Cloud for the rest of his life.

Everything was going so beautifully just so perfect until Sephiroth's pocket began to vibrate. Cloud finally broke the fevered kiss by saying, completely out of breath, "Please don't answer that and keep kissing me." Sephiroth was quick to place his lips back onto Cloud's enjoying the pleasure that he had only dreamt of. Sephiroth's phone rang again and again as he continued to hit the ignore button.

"I have to answer this it could be my work that is the only excuse I can think of why someone would call me 4 times in a row. Don't leave just yet you still have 15 minutes before you have to go inside, Cloud stay with me a little longer."

"I have a better idea why don't you answer the phone I will go in and talk to my mom why don't you just come on in when you are done talking with whom ever and then we can continue this, what do you say?" Sephiroth was in a state of shock it was less then 5 hours prior to this he had no idea that Cloud even existed only a fragment of his imagination and now this beauty was asking him to come inside of his house.

Flipping open the phone Sephiroth saw who it was and became enrage to find out it was just a couple of is friend probably wondering why he wasn't home and ready to drink. Sephiroth just to decided to handle his friends easily by hollering into the phone, "Guys something came up call one of my brothers and go ahead and drink all night if you want but I think I am going to be going on a date tonight I will talk to you later."

Alright the next installment in my story I really did not think I would be able to post it up this quickly considering I cutoff the tip of my finger less then a week ago but I was extremely bored in my bar last night so I hand wrote this chapter and I talked my boyfriend into typing it for me, he was not to happy about but I just had to get it up for every one. I do not know how quickly I will be updating since my finger still hurts like hell so I do not know when I will be able to update again. It just depends on how busy my bar gets and if I can talk my boyfriend into typing my yaoi story, as you can imagine he doesn't really like the concept. Oh well the couple of people have reviewed thank you and I hope for the ones who didn't I hope you do enjoy my story til next chapter

BEK


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Cloud's P.O.V.

I could not believe what I had just said to him, did I really just ask the man I was making out with inside of my house after my mom leaves. I didn't know anything about him other then his name is Sephiroth and he plays football and he had my locker a couple years before. As I walked into the door I could hear my mom calling down to me from up stairs "honey why are you so late… I made lasagna it is in the fridge. How was your first day, I will be down in a few seconds and I want you to tell me all about it when I come down."

I was nervous at what I was going to tell her I was going to tell her . My body was already half hard from kissing him in the car and now the thought of having him alone in my house. My mom was dressed beautifully as always, she was still putting on the last few parts of her makeup, applying her lipstick and talking in between. "So honey tell me all about did you meet anybody? Did you get lots of homework? Do you like any of your teachers?"

"Yes mom I meet a guy who is really nice and helped me out with my locker he is actually the one who gave me a ride tonight. Yeah I had lots of homework but I already finished since I got stuck with a detention, my locker got stuck and I could not open it at all and my English teacher gave me a detention today and tomorrow so please do not yell at me for it please. Other then that I hate my English teacher but you already knew I hate all English so other then that nothing exciting. You know you are going to be so late if you do not hurry." It wasn't like I was trying to rush my mom but I wasn't sure how introducing her to Sephiroth would be for him. I knew she could care less but for him the guy you were just making out with in the car and now you meeting the parent kind of awkward.

Just to my luck Sephiroth opened the door as she turned around, the search for her purse, keys, and phone. "Hello again." Sephiroth looked down at me and gave me a lustful smile. "Sorry it was just Rude we had plans to get drunk tonight but I explained to him I had something extremely more important come up that is if you haven't changed your mind?"

I was still in shock that this beautiful man was actually in me I could not believe that most popular guy in school was not only gay but liked me, a nobody. "No I haven't changed my mind, why the hell would I? just to give you a heads up my mom is still here so you will probably meet her, hope you don't mind." He just simply nodded and nothing else. I could feel his eyes undressing me and I wanted nothing more then to actually have him physically undress me.

"Oh well honey who is this, is this the nice guy who gave you the ride home?" I could see the lust almost drop from his eyes as he put on a amazing front. "Hello ma'am my name is Sephiroth Hayes. Yeah I gave him a ride home I just finished practice and was on the way to my house and Cloud was on the way. It is a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Strife."

I could not believe it Sephiroth was perfect in meeting my mom, he must have done this a hundred time. I knew deep down that this was going to be an after school fling and nothing serious so I was still shocked that he did not wait out in the car until my mom left. "well are you just as pleasant as can be." My mom walked over and gave me a kiss on the cheek leaving an extremely red kiss mark. "I'll see you in the morning Cloud and Sephiroth it was also a pleasure meeting you as well. There is plenty of lasagna if you would like to stay and eat Sephiroth, bye guys."

With that I was finally free of my mother and once again it was just me and him. I suddenly became extremely nervous about having him here what was I going to do, I couldn't sleep with him for I just meet him and I was not going to lose my virginity to a one night stand even though it was not night. My mind was reeling with thoughts when they were gracefully interrupted by his voice. "Well I am kind of hungry we can either eat here or I was thinking about taking you out to eat, but it up to you on what we do."

Did he really want to take me out would it be for a date or a casual dinner among guys who are going to hang out and attempt to be friends with benefits. "I definitely do not want to have to clean, but if we go out will it be a….date?" I couldn't help myself about being nervous for I had never been this nervous in my life I had no idea on what he was going to say. I hoped it was going to be yes but I was even if he had said no I would still like to spend time with him.

I could see the smile come onto his face once again; he moved closer to my body and looked down at me. I could feel his hand across my face, his eyes locked onto my he leaned in a placed a kiss upon my lips, and I wanted them to stay forever the pleasure of his body being pressed against my own. The rush of having him kiss me in my home was becoming insane, I wanted him more then I have ever wanted anything in the world.

I could feel his body pushing mine against the wall, once I felt my back finally hit the surface I could feel his hand wrap around my waist pressing his body against my own. After what felt like hours of kissing him he finally broke the kiss to finally respond to my question. He stared into my eyes and spoke in a lustful voice "Yes this would be a date I like you, I really like you and if you do like me too then hopefully you will agree to be my boyfriend. When I am not at work I want to spend time with you to get to know you all about you in depth so you think of a place and I will gladly take you there."

He placed his lips back onto mine and I quickly placed my tongue into his mouth and restarted the dance of our tongues. I couldn't even begin to think I could not even start to wonder where a good place would be to eat I didn't care just as long as I had him kissing me and now touching me. His hand wrapping around my waist I wanted to just melt in his arms, I could feel my legs weakening and I knew that my body could not handle much more of his menstruations. I could not believe at how harden my body was just form having his lips against my own.

I knew if his hand touched me any lower I would cum right there. I wondered if his own body was going through the same torment as my own, I could feel my body on the verge of release and he had not even touched me. The relief I finally got was just in time his lips finally leaving mine. "Well did you think of a place to go?" It took me a few moments before I could even respond to his question for he completely took me breathe away. "I was thinking about going to the Texas Roadhouse if you wouldn't mind I hear they have really good food."

I could see the reaction on his face as I said where I would like to go it was sort of confused look on that amazing face. "Sure if that is where you would like to go then we will go there, you know that is where I bartend most of the week right?" I couldn't believe his was cool with going to the one place that e normally goes to one a normal basis. "Well I didn't know that is where you work but I mean if you want to go some where else that would be fine, we do not have to go there." I felt his hand across my cheek once again. "No you want to go there then that is where we will go plus if we go there then I can have a couple drinks and I can easily get you a couple drinks as well, so do you need to change of are you fine with what you are wearing?"

"I am completely ready to go lead the way." He leaned in and stole one more kiss this one completely innocent. "Alright our first date here we go." I could not get over the way his voice sounded it rumbled throughout my whole body driving me mad. I was excited to see where he worked and how he would introduce me to anyone we would happen to run into.

Alright this is a short chapter I hope you will all enjoy. Sorry about taking so long to update my grandmother past on Monday and I was in boston until yesterday. well thank you for all of your review and continued reading of my story til then

BEK


	6. Chapter 6

_Okay everybody I am so sorry about taking so long to update I have a whole pile of chapters written and I am going to post them tonight un betad but in a week or so I will repost. I will become more current with my stories sorry for slacking._

Chapter 6

Sephiroth P.O.V.

I was shocked that Cloud had said yes, I was even more shocked that dare I say it Cloud wants me as much as I want you. Everyone had always told me I was lucky but for the first time ever I actually believed all of them.

"Are you there Sephiroth, I just said I am going to put my stuff away and then we can go. I had forgotten that I had drawn a few diagrams today and I like to put them with the other ones I have drawn so once I am done with that we can go any time you want." Cloud was just looking at me to see if I finally acknowledged him or not. "Yeah that's fine whenever you are ready I will gladly be ready then."

He is just so beautiful those sapphire eyes I could just get lost in them. I really did not want him out of my sight for too long I wanted to spend every waking moment with this man to learn everything about him his likes and dislikes.

I was wondering why he did not go to his room after he spoke, he was just sort of looking at me probably doing the same thing as myself our minds wondering a million times a second.

"Do you want to come and see my room or do you want to wait down here. I will only be a few second upstairs but I could show you the models I was telling you about in the car." Hmmmm the ability to see where this angel sleeps or stay down here and wait for him, it was the easiest decision in my life.

"Sure I would love to see your room. Even for most people leaving right now there would still be a wait but we will sit at the bar." He started to walk up the stairs with the stairs with me following close behind when he spoke again. "I thought you had to be at least 21 to sit at the bar and I am no where near that."

We finally reached the top of the stairs when I responded. "You do but since I am the other bartender and well Sheri loves me since I work for her all the time, she will gladly kick anyone off the bar for me and you so it should be no problem." We walked to the last door on the left we past three other doors on the way and I wondered what was behind them of course one would have to be Cloud's mother bedroom and the other would be the bathroom but what is behind the mysterious 3rd door.

"Well here's my room sorry it is a mess I wasn't expecting anyone other then Vincent and well he can handle my mess considering he usually makes one himself."

When he opened the door I was finally able to bare witness to the cleanest room I have ever seen in my life. Not a single thing out of place he had book shelves filled with massive amounts of text books and models he probably built. His walls were covered with perfectly placed posters of DJs I had never heard and buildings I have never seen before but wanted to explore with Cloud by my side.

"If this is dirty I am afraid to see what it looks like clean this is spotless." He chuckled at my small joke I made. His smile that was clearly displayed on his face was radiant and I had never seen anything more genuine. "Like I said I just need to put this away and then I will be ready to go."

I wondered why he would even be putting away anything considering we both had to go to school tomorrow. He reached into a bright blue binder and pulled out about 90 pages of graph paper with all kinds of scribble written all over it. "Wont you need those tomorrow, considering tomorrow is only Tuesday, unfortunately we do have to go in?"

He just laughed at what I said showing off his beautiful smile to me again. "No silly these are my diagrams that I drew today when I was bored. I draw building specs when I have finished taking my notes. I mainly just need to hear what each of the teachers want me to do and then I go into my own world and draw these, do you want to see them?"

I could not pass up the opportunity to be closer to him again. I walked over beside him and I could see the height difference between him and I, it was almost a foot at least. Although I am 6'7" but he has to only be 5'9" maybe 5'10"it made him look so fragile and small in comparison to me. I could hear him talking and showing me all of the different designs of what he would do in downtown and once again I could not really hear what he was actually speaking. It wasn't that I did not care about what he was saying but the only thing I could think of was how wonderful his hair smelt and how could he possibly keep his hair up in those outrageous spikes without any hair gel, it looked to soft to be held up with anything.

I could hear him stop talking anymore and he just turned to be starring at me. "So do you do this often?" And he continued to stare into my eyes with a quizzical look on his face. I wasn't sure what exactly he meant by that statement; did he mean do I go out with men often or did he mean do I kiss someone with only knowing them less then an hour, my mind was racing.

"What do you mean do I do this often?"

"Well I asked you something and you didn't answer me, so do you zone out often? I mean if you didn't care to hear about my drawing that is cool I know I nerd out sometimes and I just..." I couldn't stand to see the disappointed look on his face any longer I had to stop him and there was only one way I could and that was to kiss him.

As soon as my lips were placed against his own he dropped all of his papers and wrapped his arms around my neck bringing our bodies closer. I brush my tongue along his lower lips asking for entrance. He quickly responded by massaging his tongue against mine. Cloud was a masterful kisser and every time his tongue rubbed against my own it went straight to my dick.

I finally got to feel his body against mine as I wrapped my arms around his waist. Once our body was completely pressed against each I know that he can feel that I am completely hard and it is pressed against his stomach.

There were some many things I wanted to do to the thin body that my arms encased. I wasn't sure if Cloud had ever been with anyone before and I did not want to push him too far, so I pulled back from our kiss. He just simply looks at me with his lust filled eyes "I wasn't finished yet. He simply growled it as he crashed his mouth back onto mine. I was shocked as I felt his tongue being forced into my mouth rubbing against my own.

I wanted to touch him everywhere my body was yearning to feel him every crevice of his body. Not breaking our kiss I lift his body up to mine deepening our kiss without our height difference being in the way. I could feel his hands underneath my shirt as I held his body, I knew if I was not careful I would end up taking him now and we would never make it to our date.

I slowly let him back down still not breaking our heated kiss. Once his feet were planted on the ground he was the one who broke our kiss. "Do you still want to go out or do you want to stay here and continue this?" I felt his hand slide down into the front of my pants and grab my cock. I could not believe I had to actually think about what he was proposing to do, yes I wanted to stay here and do every with him but I wanted to go out and show everyone that I officially had a boyfriend and we could not do that from his bedroom.

"How about we go out and then we can come back here and pick up where we left off. Besides I have to give my lips a minute to rest, I have never kissed anyone like you before." Once again he looked at me with puzzlement and I felt the need to explain. "You are the best kiss I have ever felt and I cannot help myself but feel my lips against yours."

He looked like he understood but I could clearly see the disappointment on his face. "Alright if you are ready to go then so am I." I could not get over how beautiful he looks when he was pouting. We both did a quick adjust and then we were walking down the stairs when we reached the door he finally spoke. "You know I have never thought of myself as attracted to men but there is just something about you Sephiroth that just drives me insane."

I could not help but smile at what he just said to me it was so innocent and it drove me wild on the inside. I grasped Cloud's hand before I responded to what he said. "I had never thought of myself as a lucky man before but now that you have come along I truly believe what everybody has always told me. You are an amazing man and I do not care if that makes me gay I want to be with you only. You have me intrigued, dumbfounded, and curious I want to learn everything about you Cloud."

He looked up at me with all the beauty in the world as he starred into my eyes. I could not help myself as I leaned into to kiss those soft lips once again not for anything more serious then to confirm the connection that I know we both shared. "I know I was not gay before but Cloud I want you and I do not care what that makes me. Hell I will gladly announce it over the intercom I am falling for a gorgeous blonde named Cloud say what you will when we are at the game."

Cloud just simply wrapped his arms around my neck and pulled me into another kiss this one with more passion behind it. Once I felt his tongue slip into my mouth I knew this time it would not be so easy to break away. I needed to touch his skin I needed to feel everything that contained him; once I wrapped my arms around his waist I made quick work of lifting up his shirt to expose his alabaster skin to my finger tips.

I could feel his heated skin beneath my hands and I had a sinking suspicion that we would not be making it to dinner any time soon. Once my arms were completely wrapped around his body I lift him closer to my mouth, raising him completely off the ground. I started walking to where I remember seeing the couch was when I felt his legs wrap around my waist almost completely the connection that my body was craving.

Our kiss was the single most intense thing my body had ever felt in my life and even with the lack of air I did not want this feeling to ever end. I finally reached the back of the couch and set his body on the top of it. He was the one who pulled our lips apart, so we could finally take a breathe and so he could speak. "Sephiroth I am no longer hungry for food why don't we just stay in tonight."

I could not help but chuckle at it for it was like he was reading my mind, the only issue I had was I didn't want him to think that I only wanted to have sex with him, which of course I would love to do that but I want something so much more from him I want his everything, I didn't want Cloud to be a high school fling, I wanted something substantial.

"How about we go for a quick appetizer and then we will come back here. I want something real with you Cloud; unless you don't then I guess I could understand." Now it was his turn to laugh at me. "No silly I just don't think it would be proper to go to the place where you work with a raging hard on, especially one that has not left me since the moment I met you."

Now my mind was wondering how hung my angel was but with that came the thought of who would be the top out of our relationship and then who would bottom. Then even more thoughts, could I even suck a dick, of course his would be easy considering I wanted to taste everything that his body contained. Would I even be good at it? Every blow job that Scarlet had ever given me suck and not in the life affirming way. I felt his lips brush my cheek and then his angelic voice again. "Where do you go when you zone out like cause this is the third time."

"Sorry about that, the thought of your hard cock distracted me. We should go mainly for the fact if we do not go now I have a feeling that we would never leave your house ever again and I want to at least take you out on one date before that happens." He simply nodded in agreement and hopped off the couch and headed towards the door.

"Your not pissed are you?" Cloud looked at me with lust filled eyes and responded. "No I am not mad but you are right if we do not go now the things I will want to do to your body will not allow us to leave anytime soon." Just the anticipation of what he wanted had me completely rock hard and this was going to be a difficult dinner because I had a feeling that it would not settle down for a long time after meeting Cloud.

We walked out the door and into my car in silence once we reached the door I pulled the gentlemen card and opened it for him, I had to take a deep breath before I opened my own and was in that close of a vicinity of his body. "So you still want to go to the Texas Roadhouse?"

"Yeah why not? Since you work there we will be able to get great service, then I can come back here and give you great service." Maybe my sweet Cloud is really not as innocent as I thought him to be, oh god I hope he isn't.

**Author's note: like I mentioned in the beginning sorry about taking so long. For my birthday the boyfriend took me on a vacation for about a month...sometimes he is just so damn amazing...well I hope you haven't given on my story and stick with me cause I got like three chapters written with a little more action in the next couple of chapter plus we will get to meet the oh so wonderful mother Jenova. Well I hope you guys enjoy it all and please review it just gives me motivation to write and type more.**

**BEK**


	7. Chapter 7

Okay so as a way of saying my bad on not having an update in like forever you get 2 chapters in one evening so I really hope y

Okay so as a way of saying my bad on not having an update in like forever you get 2 chapters in one evening so I really hope you enjoy.

Chapter 7

Sephiroth P.O.V.

Our trip to the restaurant was pretty much in silence for whatever the reason, I am not sure of. The only thing I know for sure is that I am so glad that I kissed him and we were now going on our first date.

In my 17 years I bedded I few girls but none of them did anything compared to what just kissing Cloud does to my body. He makes me want to cum just by feeling his lips and nothing more. I was excited to tell people about my new found interest in Cloud, I was excited to call him my boyfriend but only if he wants to be my boyfriend that is.

"You know when we go there when we go out the bartender Sherri, is going to ask who you are, should I call you my boyfriend?"

"If you want me to be your boyfriend that would be great...I mean I wasn't sure if you wanted to get into titles already so yeah that would be amazing!" we were stopped at a red light when we spoke and I could not help myself but to steal a kiss from those lush lips. What shocked me is what he did in return.

I felt his hand on my cheek and pulled me in for a deeper kiss. Once I felt his tongue on my lower lip I could not help but grant him access into my mouth. Our tongues battled with each and I felt in heaven, my hardness quickly returned in my pants as I felt the tight denim pressing against my body. I wanted to play more with my, oh thank heavens, boyfriend Cloud.

Our kiss had to end when we heard the distinct sounds of horns honking behind us. Can't people to understand that I am kissing the most amazing person in the world and everything that is going on around me just fuck off for a few minutes?

We were both out of breath when we parted and I knew it was going to be difficult to go to dinner now, I just wanted to turn the car around and go back to Cloud's house and enjoy everything that is him.

Alas we were only to 2 blocks away from the restaurant and I wanted to take him out, I wanted to tell people that this cherub was mine and yes the great quarterback Sephiroth was gay, at least for Cloud I am.

We finally reached the parking lot and I parked in my normal spot, the owner of the roadhouse gave me my own personal as to advertise that I work here and if you want to see me stop on in.

Once the car was officially was turned off Cloud quickly climbed over the gear shift and onto my lap. "I wasn't finished at the light but I plan on finishing now." When he whispered in my every word sent a tingle throughout my body. I was quickly realizing that he has the face of an angel but he has the body and mentally of a little devil. His body fit so perfectly against my own, I loved to feel the weight of his body it was absolutely sensational.

I grasped his jaw and his lovely ivory face down to my own. Once our lips pressed together both of our tongues dart out to tangle with the passion we both feel. My left arm goes around his thin waist and lifts up his shirt to have access to his bare skin. I fell instantly in with what fingers were touching I just wish it was my tongue that would be gliding over each one of his muscles. His hands made there way into my hair pulling my head closer to his own, trapping my body in between Cloud and my car seat.

My body was beginning to betray me as Cloud began to rub his pert ass against my hard dick pushing my body into the realms of ecstasy. A chill ran down my spine when I felt his own length pressing into my abdomen, even through the denim I could feel he has an impressive member.

I wanted him more then anything I could give a flying flip about eating or even going in and attempting to eat food. He wasn't stopping as he ground his firm butt harder into my crotch. The sensations he causing was bringing me closer to my release which is now that far away in between the ministrations of his ass and the deep sensual kissing I know I am going to cum.

"Damn bro I would never of guessed you were gay too." Fucking Kadaj what a piece of shit to interrupt what I and Cloud were attempting to accomplish. I didn't want his lips to leave mine but Cloud pulled away to look at the person who opened my car door and interrupted our intense make out session.

"God damn it Kadaj, I was in the middle of something way did you have to come around and fuck it up."

"Well Sephiroth I saw your car and well all your friends are at your house drinking all your booze so I had to come and get more. Hell now I can see why you said you were busy...you are fucking gorgeous...why don't you ditch the jock and come with me sweet heart?"

"Kadaj leave Cloud alone he is my boyfriend and does not need to be hit on by your lame attempts of courting. So simply back off dear brother!"

Cloud just listened to me and my brother bantering between each other all the while rubbing his ass into my cock. "Cloud meet my arrogant moronic brother Kadaj. Kadaj meet my intelligent beautiful amazingly sexy extremely intriguing definitely tasty" I felt a hard nudge in my side with a glare coming from Cloud. "Get to the point Sephiroth."

"Oh right, handsome boyfriend Cloud Strife."

"Hello, how are you? Sephiroth did you want to go in and eat now?" Kadaj just continued to look at Cloud like a piece of meat. "Sephiroth can't believe that you let the 4 of your idiot friends and even that twat of an ex girlfriend just to drink in your house without you. I mean hell they are on their 3rd case of beer and they drank both of your bottles of Southern Comfort."

My frustration level was raising I only told them to drink a couple of beers that is it but now the shit heads are getting plastered on my dime again. Almost as if Cloud could feel my anger he spoke the most unimaginable words ever. "Sephiroth if you want to we could always do this another night I mean if you have to go home that is understandable."

The thought of dropping off Cloud and doing something without him was just not going to happen, yet I could not have of the fuckers in my house running amuck with out me to supervise. "Kadaj go in and buy 4 more cases of beer and I'll meet you back at my place." I could see the disappointment as clear as day on Cloud's face. Any expression Cloud is feeling is displayed clearly on his face.

"So Cloud do you want to hold off dinner?" Cloud's face was saddened by what I said but I was no where finished speaking. "Do you want to go to my place and meet my drunken friends and have a few beers? I really have to make sure the shit heads don't try and drive, they have to at least sleep and they can disappear for all I care...what do you say?"

"Sure that would be great but I am kind of hungry though, you got anything to eat at your place?"

"Yeah I got some ribs left over from work so you would still be eating from my restaurant, sound good?"

he just nodded and climbed over into the passenger seat. I quickly turned on the car and headed to my house. "So just so you know ahead of time, they are probably already as drunk as hell so they will say some ignorant shit, even though they would still say some ignorant shit sober, but I do not want you to listen to half of what they say. I don't and it is easier that way. So just ignore them, okay?"

"That is fine Sephiroth I understand, are you going to tell all your friends about me being your boyfriend right away?"

"Yeah why not? If I don't then I can guarantee that Kadaj will so it will be easier if I do it so it really isn't a big deal. The only one who has the balls to say anything at all will be my cunt of an ex girlfriend Scarlet, just tell her to fuck off that is what I always do."

"It is just getting called a fag really sucks and I am having a really good time and I am not really ready for that shit again."

"What do you mean again I don't understand Cloud?"

"Everyone at my old school called mea faggot because I was smarter and every teacher's pet. It didn't help that I have been this small since like the 6th grade, I am an easy target that is all."

I felt horrible for Cloud, I didn't want any of my friends to hurt his feeling he is to precious to be sad like that. "If they say anything like that they are not my real friends and they will have to deal with the repercussions of never getting to know how wonderful you are. Also it will give you a chance to tell a bunch of jocks to fuck off and go to hell."

Once again I was graced with his genuine smile. "Alright sounds good to me, besides I am not going there for them, I really just want to spend more time with you."

It was the simple things that Cloud said that drove me insane. He says such things with innocence behind it and then he turns around and ass rubs my cock until I am about to cum.

"Just another heads up." I can see he is worried about the next thing I say. "My place is where as clean as yours every time I clean people come over and terrorize the place."

We finally pull into my parking space and I can see everyone took over the parking lot. Just like the restaurant I have a special spot to advertise that I live here and I assume motivates people to want to live near me, I guess. It is normally pretty fucking awesome until Saturday the day after a game and then I have reporters at my apartment at like 6 a.m. trying to get an interview, idiots.

"You ready for a bunch of drunk jocks cause here we go?"

"I guess I am as ready as I will ever be so yeah." I got out of the car before he has a chance for him to open the door. I casually open it and hold out my hand for him to grasp on as he climbs out of the car.

I can remember waiting for Scarlet in my apartment as she fought to open the door, what a stupid bitch. I lived in a 10 apartment complex and I of course ended up with the largest apartment. I had a three bedroom but I paid rent as if it was a single. It is not that I needed all that room but either my brother or my friends were always coming over and crashing so it actually worked out nicely.

Cloud followed close behind me as I still held his hand and lead him up the stairs to my apartment door. Even through the door I could hear my stereo blasting Slipknot and Rude singing along with 'Duality'. "You sure you ready?" I had to ask him one more time for I was not sure of it myself.

"Just open the door already I am starving."

The sight I saw when I opened the door almost shocked me. Shot glasses and empty beer bottles are lying around everywhere. Rude was standing in front of the stereo practically screaming the lyrics. Scarlet was planted in Tseng's lap as they were in a deep make out session ignoring what everyone else was doing. Reno and Rufus were in the kitchen pouring the last of my Southern Comfort into shot glasses talking loudly about the upcoming birthday party.

"Turn that fucking shit down I can not even hear myself think!" all eyes went onto me and my hand wrapped around Cloud's. once the stereo was turned down Reno was the one to speak first. "What the fuck is he doing here Sephiroth, wait a minute how the fuck do you even know Cloud...why the fuck are you holding his hand?"

I was getting even more pissed by the second until I felt Cloud's hand squeeze tighter on my own. I knew instantly he was either nervous or outraged by what Reno had just said. "Cloud is here because we were about to go on a date but Kadaj came over to my place to tell me about you fuckers over here drinking all my shit. That and Cloud is now my boyfriend do any of you have a problem with that?"

The always silent Rufus was the one to respond to my statement. "Hey that just leaves more bitches for me and Rude...well does he speak?"

"Yeah I speak I was just waiting for all the jockness to be over with before I said anything." I just looked at Cloud as he handled the situation properly, there was so many different ways the situation could of gone down and yet everything went extremely smooth. "Reno, Rufus get out of my kitchen so I can make Cloud some dinner."

The boys quickly vacated the cooking area completely ignoring their shots they had poured. Cloud walked into the kitchen and jump to be sitting on top of the counter top. "Do you want to do a shot with me Cloud?"

"Actually Sephiroth I am not a big drinker so I really do not want to start the night off with doing shots of bourbon. Do you have something that isn't as strong and maybe taste a little sweeter?"

"I have the perfect thing stay right where you are and I will be right back."

"Sephiroth come here before you go." I could not help myself as I seem to be drawn to Cloud's presence. He wrapped his legs around my waist and pulled my body flush against his own. I will have to file this position for later for his body is at just the right height for us to have a really good time. "Can I tell you something Sephiroth?"

I was curious at what he wanted to tell me, everything about Cloud has peaked my curiosity. "Sure you can tell me anything anytime you want."

Cloud wrapped his arms around my neck and pulled my head close to his mouth and whispered. "I want to taste you Sephiroth I want to taste you now. How long will it take for the food to cook?"

Once again my angel has surprised me. I was not going to pass up this opportunity up, if Cloud wanted to taste me then that is exactly what he will get. "Well you have two options: 1 I can nuke them which will take like two minutes or 2 I can put them in the oven which hasn't preheated and that will give us about 45 minutes to an hour, which one do you want?"

"Option 2 do you think that maybe we should wait until your brother gets here though, I mean that way he can entertain your friends while I entertain you?" once again another shock it was like Cloud could foresee my friends pounding on the door looking for more beer.

"Sure I don't mind waiting let me just grab you that drink and maybe time will go by a little quicker."

I was now happy that I kept a stash away from everyone, I know for a fact that anyone who enters my room is in a world of shit and almost everybody respect my privacy when it comes to my sleeping quarters. I make quick work of grabbing the six flask of liquor in hand. If Cloud did not want anything to strong I will make him my personal favorite drink 'Duck Farts'.

Once I reached the kitchen again I see that Cloud had not moved an inch from the spot he choose earlier. I move back in between his legs, for that is a wonderful place to be, and set down the flask on the counter beside him. "The glasses are behind you; move over so I can grab a couple." He quickly obliged ducking his head out of the way and I reached up and grabbed two high ball glasses and set them down by the flasks.

"So this isn't a strong drink is it? I have only drunk like two times prior to tonight."

"Don't worry they are really sweet and not very strong but they can be addicting as hell so just remember to sip it if you do not want to get drunk." I quickly poured the Crown Royal then layered it with the Bailey's and put the last shot in the Butter shot's. I hand the drink over to Cloud and I quickly make myself one not as pretty but I plan on just chugging it down and not sipping the first couple I have. After I chug down my second triple shot Cloud just gives me a look as I am making a third this one I plan on just sipping on.

"The was a shit load of liquor you just swallowed, do you always drink like that?" I could see the concern in his face but I had to explain to him it was just my way of warding off my soon to be upcoming headache that I know I will before the end of the night.

He seemed to understand that dealing with my friends could give anyone a headache and he left the subject alone. He takes his first sip of his drink and just gives me a look like a nine year old with his first candy bar. "That is so fucking good I can see why you say they are addicting. When do you think your brother will be here I want to taste something else something a little more manly then this."

My once calmed dick is now fully alive once again at the prospect of his Cloud taste anything on my body. I wanted Cloud so bad and I really hated waiting on Kadaj cause knowing him it be forever before he gets here. "You know I have other parts of my body you could taste that don't include me getting naked although that is where I plan on being once Kadaj ever gets here."

He quirked his eyebrow at my statement, I have done it I have his curiosity peaked just like he has been doing to me all night. I grab the glass from Cloud's hands and set it next to the one it put down, as soon as the glasses touch counter our mouths lunge towards each other savoring our searing kiss. Once our lips collide I can hear the front door open and Kadaj bitching about having some help with the beer.

For once I can say my brother finally has good timing for I did not know how much long I could go off of just kissing him without coming into an orgasm. "Hey Sephiroth aren't you going to help me with your beer."

"No dear brother I have something much more important to carry. Get one of the drunken one to help you carry it up."

One of the only benefits about having a small kitchen is I do not have to reach very far to grab the ribs from the fridge and toss them onto a pan and quickly shove it into the oven without moving more then an inch or two. Once the ribs were in the oven I turned it onto 350 degrees. I grab the flasks that still have fluid in them and shove them into my pockets. Once the liquor is tucked away in my pockets Kadaj, Rufus, and Reno come into the kitchen the recently purchased Rolling Rock. I simply give instruction to Kadaj, "I have put some food in the oven it should be ready in about 45 minutes Cloud and I will be in my room until the food is ready, I don't want to be interrupted until then. Also just make sure that fuckers do not do anything retarded."

Cloud just giggles as he nestles his head in the nape of my neck. All my nerves were standing on end as he wraps his hands around and tightens his legs around my hips; once he was secure I lifted him off the counter and lead him to my bedroom. As far as I could assume everyone will be content in the blissful 45 minutes that I plan on spending with Cloud. Feeling his body pressed against my own made me feel as if nothing could touch me. As I walked towards my room I could hear my ex cunt speak up putting her own 2 cent in where it didn't belong.

"No wonder the faggot could cum with me he rather get a dick shoved up his ass by some pussy boy."

The rage I felt go through my body was over whelming. In all my life I never felt the urge to kill like I do right now but then I would have witness to get rid of as well. "You know if when I fucked you I actually felt some tightness when I shoved my dick in your loose twat I would not have to fake. I could shove my foot in gapping cunt and still not be able to feel anything constricting, which is what you want huh? To get a whole fist inside of you, you are nothing more then an over paid whore. Tseng we have been friends for a very long time but I refuse to have my ex and your bitch insulting Cloud. When I come back I expect this to be corrected."

I continue my path back into my room still carrying Cloud. His hard on still pressing into my stomach while mine is straining against my pants to free itself. Once I finally manage to open the door Cloud climbs down from me, and already I miss his warmth. He walks into my room and is taking it all in at once like I did to his a few hours earlier. "I like your room it is nice." I know he is full of shit, in comparison to his room mine is no better then the city dump. "Sorry it is a mess but I did warn maybe not enough but it is what I got."

Author's note: well the fun is just beginning for the boys I hope you enjoy I will have the next chapter up in a couple days I just have to type it up...I have been having a hell of a time writing because I have been caught up with writing a few chapters for the next fandom I plan on typing up, it is Queer As Folk US version but I do plan on finishing my Blood Brother first then High School then the Queer As Folk then I will do a sequel to Blood Brother. So there is the update on what is going on.

I really hope everyone enjoys please review you are the fuel for the fire to get this story going. Until the next time

BEK


End file.
